1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors for compressing a working fluid, such as refrigerant to a predetermined pressure, and more particularly, to a suction silencer for reducing noise of refrigerant drawn for compression, having a structure, of which configuration is made simple, and assembly of which is convenient; and a compressor therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the compressor, for compressing a working fluid, such as gas, or refrigerant, to a pressure, there are, in general, turbo compressors, such as axial compressors, and centrifugal compressors, and displacement type compressors, such as rotary compressors and reciprocating compressors.
The reciprocating compressor has a piston reciprocating in a cylinder for drawing and compressing gas or refrigerant.
A related art reciprocating compressor (hereafter compressor) is provided with a shell having an upper shell and a lower shell, a compression part in the shell for compressing refrigerant, and a driving part for driving the compression part.
The compression part is provided with a compression chamber for compressing and discharging refrigerant drawn thereto, a suction silencer for reducing noise from refrigerant being drawn to the compression chamber, an inlet pipe for guiding the refrigerant to the suction silencer, and the like.
However, the suction silencer having many components increases production cost, and reduces productivity due to a complicated fabrication process.
Moreover, the more the number of components of the suction silencer, the more the assembly defects caused by assembly tolerance, to cause refrigerant leakage or failure of assembly.